


I will

by queermermaids



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Nile Freeman-centric, and the intimacy of a nonblack partner learning to do yours, the intimacy of doing someone else's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: I will wash your hair at nightAnd dry it off with careI will see your body bareAnd still I will live hereI Will ~Mitski
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 208
Collections: Book of Nile Collection!





	I will

**Author's Note:**

> as I wrote this I realized how long it has been since I've gotten my hair done like how Booker is doing Nile's, goddamn covid am I right folks lol
> 
> Enjoy!

They made it back to the safe house in one piece, if not dragging muck and gore with them. Nile didn't know where her blood began and someone else's blood ended. She was exhausted, but Booker still looked like the adrenaline was running through him.

He took her empty hand and patted it, hearing her sigh. He was glad she came along as back up, he had no idea if he would have made it out without her. But she looked dead on her feet, and they were disgusting.

"Come on," he led her into the bathroom.

It was a spacious bathroom, enough room for her to lean against the counter while he turned the shower on.

She pealed her clothes off while he walked around the house getting toiletries and towels. She was already in the shower, leaning against the wall not bathing just letting the hot water hit her front. He stripped and threw his clothes in the pile Nile started with hers. He got in with her, shifting them over so that he was against the wall and she was against his front. He grabbed a washcloth with some of her soap and started to wash down her arms and her back.

He spoke quietly, "You have a lot of, well, yourself in your hair."

Nile sighed. She brought all of her hair stuff with her, not knowing how long this mission Booker was on would last, and she told him that.

"Hmm ok, do it last?" He asks and she nods in approval. He goes back to washing her body.

He turns her around, and washes lightly against her chest. Brushing down along her breasts, she drew in a shaky breath as her nipples hardened. She was very sensitive and ticklish along her lower stomach, and he tried not to keep his hands there long.

He got down on his knees to wash up her legs, bringing both feet up individually to his knee so he can wash up her thighs.

"You look good down there", and he looks up to see her smile a tired smile. He kisses her inner thigh before putting her foot down and bringing up the other. She puts her hand on his shoulder to keep her balance, and once she is sure of it, drags it up to thread her hands through his hair, scratching a little in a way she knew he liked.

Bringing her other leg down, he switched them again so he could wash his front. Nile tapped on his shoulder and reached for the towel to wash his back, feeling along where a knife was just a few hours ago, now completely healed skin.

She leaned back against the wall as he bent over to get his legs, admiring the view. She smacked his ass with a wet hand and laughed a little when he turned around to look at her.

He finished and rinsed himself off, and Nile got back under the water, bringing her head down so she can wet her hair directly. He opened the shower door, and reached for her shampoo and conditioner on the counter.

She drags her fingers through it under the stream to get rid of the big gross chunks, and Booker turns her so he can start washing it. The steam and the feeling of his nails washing along her scalp made tingles run down her spine. He dragged down lightly throughout the length of her hair as to not get his fingers caught and tangled.

He had her hair pick, and combed lightly starting at the ends and going until he was combing out soap and dirt and dried blood from her scalp. Then reached around her to disconnect the hose from the wall and brought the stream directly into her head. Washing the soap out, and washing down her back to clean everything off. Once everything looked good, he turned the shower off, and lifted her where she had fully started to lean against him to now be against the wall.

She ringed some of the water out of her hair, before grabbing the conditioner and putting a bit into her palms, running her fingers through make sure it was equally distributed. He reached for the towels hanging and helped her out of the shower, wrapping her up so that she didn't have to feel the cool air from the house on her wet skin. He kissed her shoulder while wrapping a towel around his waist.

She left her hair bare as she dried off her body. She put her cross necklace back on and put on lotion while Booker got them some new clothes.

He came back, she gave him the lotion to him and he gave handed over her deodorant.

She looked down at the pile. "Did you bring me your pajamas?"

"Hmm," he mumbled while brushing his teeth.

She laughed, "Ok sure Sebastien," and she pulled her underwear and his pants on.

He smiled at her in the mirror.

They sit down in the living room, her on the floor and Booker in a chair behind her. She's still buttoning up the shirt he gave her as he gets himself set up.

Sebastien pulls her back against him, and starts on her hair. He puts a little more of the leave-in condition into it, before taking the fine tooth comb and parting it in half. Starting on one side, he combed starting from the tips, lightly to not tug her whole head back if he caught a tangle.

Nile kept her eyes closed, listening to him breathe and the country side night noises around them. She's brought back to when she was a child, and her mother did her hair in the living room of their old place. She didn't want everything to overwhelm her, like how it was the first time Booker offered to do her hair, very early on in their relationship. She brought up a shirt sleeve and breathed in, smelling his generic detergent and a bit of his cologne. He brushed the back of his knuckles along the back of her neck, and she shivered from it.

He loosely braided the portion of her hair that was combed out, and started on the other side. She kept her eyes closed and swayed with the movement of the comb whenever he pulled enough to move her head. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again he was tipping her chin back to get at the top of her head. He started braiding, but it was too tight and she winced.

He stopped, and undid it, starting it again, looking at her to see if it was still too tight. It wasn't and she mumbled something approaching "good" before he kept going. She kept enough awake to keep her head up as he braided along her head, to not follow his hands as he finished, and dropped the braid against her shoulder. He started on the other side, and he has to bring her head up, because she's nearly fallen asleep again.

She does fall asleep as he braids the rest of her hair. She wakes up feeling him brush his hands down her head with oil, and feel him run his fingers through the the lighter hair on the back of her neck. He kisses her neck and whispers "I'm done."

He helps her up. She stops by the bathroom to hang her towel, before following him to bed, laying down in his arms and getting comfortable.

"You look good."

"In your clothes you mean, well you smell good."

"I smell like you." She smiles up at him.

"Don't steal all of my soap for the time I'm here."

"How long are you staying?"

"I told them 5 days," and he brings her tighter to his chest.

"How would you like me to wake you up tomorrow?" Or later today he supposes.

"Well you looked amazing on your knees earlier, maybe we could revisit that," she said twirling a finger through the chest hair around his one of his nipples.

He laughed and she felt it through his chest, "I meant breakfast."

"Oh."

"But it's fine I can always eat first."

"That was so bad," she says laughing, "and I can't believe I set it up, ugh you dick."

He kissed her, smiling into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some kudos or a comment! :)


End file.
